


Terang Bulan

by revabhipraya



Series: Di dalam Istana Kou [5]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drama, F/M, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Hakuei membuka laci meja Kouen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Pre-Canon, OOC, plot rush, typo(s).

Hari itu, Hakuei dan Kougyoku tinggal di istana. Para lelaki sedang pergi bersama ayah dan ibu mereka, entah melakukan perburuan atau pelatihan militer. Pokoknya, hal yang tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan pekerjaan perempuan.

Hakuei, yang kebetulan sedang tidak ada kegiatan, memutuskan untuk mendiami perpustakaan selama satu hari itu. Yah, selagi tidak ada Kouen di sana.

Gadis bersurai gelap itu berjalan memasuki perpustakaan yang sepi, karena tidak ada Kouen. Dihampirinya meja belajar sekaligus bekerja Kouen yang hari itu kosong, didudukinya kursi di sana.

Nyaman. Pantas saja Kouen betah berada di sana.

Iseng, Hakuei membuka laci meja itu. Laci pertama yang ia buka berisi jutaan perkamen gulung. Laci kedua pun begitu isinya. Sama, laci ketiga juga berisi perkamen.

Hakuei akhirnya mengambil asal sebuah perkamen di laci kedua, lalu membuka isinya. Beruntung sekali, tampaknya perkamen yang ia ambil itu ditulis sendiri oleh Kouen.

.

 _Surai gelap di bawah terang bulan_  
_Senantiasa ingin kusaksikan_  
_Sebuah keindahan_  
_Sebuah kebahagiaan_

.

Hakuei mengerutkan dahi. Kouen ... berpuisi? Kouen yang itu?

Penasaran, gadis itu melanjutkan membaca bait berikutnya.

.

 _Melodi alam mengayun rambutmu_  
_Membawa helaiannya pergi darimu_  
_Mungkin tak sadar engkau_  
_Mungkin tak peduli engkau_

 _Lengkung senyum di bawah terang bulan_  
_Lantunan nada berupa gumaman_  
_Lekuk pipi bergerak beriringan_  
_Larik demi larik kaunyanyikan_

 _Apa kau tahu betapa cantiknya kau saat bernyanyi_  
_Di bawah terang bulan, di sisi jendela kamarmu,_  
_... Hakuei?_

.

Hakuei melongo. Puisi ini ... Kouen buat untuknya? Yang benar saja!

Malu, cepat-cepat gadis itu memasukkan kembali perkamen tersebut ke tempat yang seharusnya. Gegas ia meninggalkan perpustakaan seolah hari itu ia tidak pernah ke sana. Diarahkannya kaki ke kamar, memutuskan untuk berdiam diri saja di sana seperti apa yang Kougyoku lakukan hari ini.

Oh, sial, sepertinya ia tidak bisa menatap Kouen dengan cara yang sama seperti dulu.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> OH AKHIRNYA WB KU TEROBATI :")))))) /nak
> 
> Meski pendek dan plot-nya terkesan ngebut, yang penting WB sembuh dulu :")) dan ... special thanks untuk TehNis yang notifikasi fanfiknya senantiasa membuatku greget pingin segera nulis plus obrolan singkat mengenai WB kita, Teh :"))
> 
> Akhir kata, ditunggu komentarnya /o/


End file.
